Vampire Knight: Senshi
by Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn
Summary: The Sailor Moon characters have just defeated Galaxia and everything is at peace, right? WRONG! To start with, they are all VAMPIRES! Welcome to Cross Academy Sailor Senshi! Usagi x Kaname and others.
1. Prologue: The Introduction

_Prologue:_

* * *

A girl with shoulder length brown hair and cinnamon colored eyes wearing a black and white uniform with a guardian arm band on her left arm stood before her

adoptive father and headmaster of the prestigious boarding academy that she attended. Beside her stood her adoptive brother. He was taller than her by a head and

a half, had short, unruly silvery hair hand grey-blue eyes. He wore a male version of the girls uniform with a matching guardian band. The headmaster looked up at

them.

"As of two weeks from today we will have 9 new transfer students." he said.

The two before him stared at him.

"Day or Night Class?" asked the girl.

"Night, which is why I have asked you to come in. They appear to be more than Vampires." he said, gesturing to the nine colored folders on his desk.

The girl and boy each raised an eyebrow, a trick they'd learned from a friend.

"Colored folders?" asked the girl.

"Yes. These came from one of the transfers. She will be a teacher here, able to teach both the Day and the Night classes." said the headmaster, watching both

academy guardians for their reactions.

The girl looked surprised.

"Both classes?! But how?" she exclaimed.

The boy looked surprised then frowned.

"I agree with Yuuki-chan, how is that possible that she is able to walk in the daylight without it affecting her unless she is like me?" he asked.

The headmaster shook his head.

"You're guess is as good as mine. Actually, I do have a theory as to why this might be, and as to the colors of their folders." he said.

The girl, Kurosu Yuuki, looked at him as if she could read his mind.

"You mean you think that they are the mysterious Sailor Senshi?" she asked him softly.

The boy looked at her in surprise and the headmaster, Kurosu Kaien, nodded.

"Read their folders tonight. I'll take up patrol until you are done." he said, "I have a feeling that something big is about to happen and that the academy will be at the

center this time."

The boy and Yuuki nodded as Headmaster Kurosu headed out on patrol. Yuuki turned to the boy.

"Zero, I'll take the darker colored folders first, then we can switch." she said.

Kiryuu Zero nodded and picked the brighter colored folders up, following Yuuki as she went into another room where there was a table and a few chairs.

* * *

Nine girls and two cats were sitting in a small room in a shrine around a table, talking. It was two weeks before the start of a new year and they were talking about

their transfer.

"You sure about this Setsuna-san?" asked a girl with long raven colored hair and violet eyes.

The one she was talking to, Meioh Setsuna, had long forest green hair and magenta colored eyes.

"Hai. This academy accepts us as we are, as Vampires, as they have a Night Class specifically for our kind." she said, "They also have a Day Class for humans, youkai,

and hanyo as well."

A girl with short blunette hair spoke up.

"So, we won't have to pretend to be human and continuously live in the daylight? If we so chose to, we could be in this Night Class?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's what she said, Ami-chan." smirked a blond haired girl with a red bow in her hair.

Mizuno Ami sent a mock-glare to her friend, how pretended to ignore it. It was amazing that the previously shy Ami had become so much more open.

"So, you said you were going to bring us more information, right?" asked a girl with long silver hair pulled into two odango's on either side of her head and silver-blue

eyes.

"Hai. Setsuna and I brought as much as we could." said a girl with long wavy aqua hair.

She pulled out some papers, books, and two boxes. Laying them on the table she passed out a paper and book to each girl then opened the two boxes.

"Even though our transfer papers say that we are in the Night class, I thought that you might want to chose and so I brought a copy of each uniform." said Setsuna.

"The two classes have two different uniforms?" asked the blond.

"Hai, Minako-chan. The Night Class' uniform is mostly white while the Day Class' uniform is mostly black." explained the aqua haired girl.

Aino Minako nodded.

"Michiru-san, what are these books for?" asked a brunette with green eyes.

"Mako-chan, can't you see? It's pretty much a year-book from the previous year." sighed the raven haired girl.

Kino Makoto blushed.

"Oh. Opps." she said, giggling a little bit.

Setsuna turned to Kaioh Michiru and her fiancé.

"I've managed to get you two into your own rooms as well as getting a male uniform for Haruka." she said.

Ten'oh Haruka, who had boyishly cut sandy blond hair and teal eyes nodded. Michiru, the girl with the aqua hair, smiled and thanked Setsuna.

"Rei-chan, do you think there is a shrine there? Or some space to practice our spiritual powers?" asked a girl with short black hair and violet eyes.

"I don't know Hotaru-chan, I hope so though. You need more control or you might purify the youkai and hanyo there." said Hino Rei, the raven haired girl.

Tomoe Hotaru blushed a little. The girl with the silver hair looked up from her book.

"You haven't looked through the book, have you Rei? It shows a small Shinto shrine in the village nearby." she said, smiling.

Rei stuck her tongue out at the girl.

"She wasn't asking you, Usagi." she retorted, but the manner was peaceful.

Tsukino Usagi laughed at her friend. Years before the two would've been at each other's throats, but after last year's incident with Sailor Galaxia, they were practically

sisters.

"Anyways, we should all decide which class we wish to be in." said Usagi, "We need to know this now so that when we go in a week's time to register properly, we

should have already decided which class we intend to be in."

The others nodded.

"Usagi-hime is correct. I will not be attending classes but rather teaching them. Haruka and Michiru, you are in your last year, yes?" said Setsuna.

Both girls mentioned nodded.

"We're all in our second last year." said Ami, referring to Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and herself.

"And I'm a year behind you guys." smiled Hotaru.

"Okay, so which classes would you prefer to be in?" asked Setsuna, pencil ready over a piece of paper.

"I think being in the Night Class would be interesting. Both literally and figuratively." smiled Usagi.

"It would be more interesting to learn what other Vampires have been learning for years." commented Ami.

"So Usagi-hime and Ami-chan are in the Night Class then?" asked Setsuna.

Both girls nodded and Setsuna wrote it down.

"I'd rather stick with the Day Class, they at least have cooking in their courses." said Makoto.

"And track teams too." said Haruka.

"Haruka and Mako-chan in the Day Class." confirmed Setsuna as both girls nodded.

Rei looked to Hotaru, who nodded.

"Hotaru and I will be in separate classes, to keep an eye on both the other Vampires and the youkai and hanyo." she said, "I'll take the Day Class."

"And I'll take the Night Class." said Hotaru.

"Hotaru in the Night Class, and Rei-chan in the Day Class." confirmed Setsuna as she wrote.

That left Minako and Michiru to decide. The looked at each other and nodded.

"Seeing as Hotaru-chan is in the Night Class, I shall join the Day Class." said Minako.

Everybody understood. Since Hotaru was Minako's second-in-command, there was no point in her joining the Night Class. So she would be in the Day Class to help

monitor the Day Class senshi and anything that went on during the day, while Hotaru would be in the Night Class, monitoring the Night Class senshi and anything that

went on during the night.

"And I will join the Night Class." said Michiru, surprising quite a few people, Haruka included.

Everybody looked at her and Usagi smiled, understanding.

"As protection for me should anything happen." she clarified for everybody else, "I'll talk with the Headmaster of Cross Academy and see that you and Haruka-san still

share a room together."

All the girls, Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna began talking about their future at Cross Academy.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Hello all! This is my first Vampire Knight x Sailor Moon Crossover! Whoot! I hope you all like, and there will be lots of OCCness just so you know. Oh, and under this note will be the disclaimer that will be in effect for this whole story!! Oh, and flames are welcome as I wish to roast marshmellows!!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS FROM SAILOR MOON OR VAMPIRE KNIGHT! OR THEIR ORIGINAL PLOTS EITHER! I ONLY OWN MY OWN STORY PLOT AND ANY NEW CHARACTERS THAT I INTRODUCE!**_


	2. Chapter 1 Let The Transfers Begin

_Chapter 1: Let the Transfers Begin_

* * *

Yuuki and Zero were waiting at the gates to the academy when two cars pulled up. One was a yellow convertible and the other was a garnet Mercedes. Out of the cars came 9

females, each with one suit case ('cause that's all the cars could hold). They were about an hour outside of the Minamitsuru District, near a village by the name of Yamanakako. Yuuki

smiled and bowed before them.

"Welcome to Cross Academy." she said smiling.

Usagi smiled back, the moonlight just beginning to outline Yuuki's form. She bowed back in respect, although she could feel her guardians prickle a little bit. After Usagi's form changed

to the one she is in now, her Princess Serenity form, people started to remember who she was, along with the rest of the senshi (but only in their senshi forms because other wise

they were the planetary princesses). Usagi straightened and spoke.

"I'm Tsukino Usagi. These are my friends, Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, Aino Minako, Tomoe Hotaru, Ten'oh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, and Meioh Setsuna." introduced Usagi.

Each girl nodded her head at her name. Yuuki smiled.

"I am Kurosu Yuuki, and this is Kiryuu Zero. We are both on the Disciplinary Committee." she said, "Come, Headmaster Kurosu would like to meet with you before you unpack."

Usagi nodded and the group followed Yuuki and Zero in.

_Ruka, can you sense that?_ Michiru telepathically asked her fiancé.

_Yes. Youkai. It would appear that they are night walkers, similar to us. Ookami if I'm not mistaken. We'll have to watch Usagi-hime carefully._ replied Haruka.

Michiru squeezed her hand to indicate that she'd heard.

* * *

Headmaster Kurosu had just finished putting away the files on his desk when there was a knock on his door.

"Enter." he said.

The door opened and in came Yuuki, Zero, and the new transfer students. Headmaster Kurosu leapt up and smiled enthusiastically.

"Welcome! Welcome! Have a seat, I made sure to bring in extra chairs!" he said, gesturing to the chairs.

Yuuki and Zero nodded to him before they left for patrol. The others sat in the chairs. Headmaster Kurosu sat down in his chair and his face became serious.

"Some of you wish to continue to study during the daytime. I will allow it because I know who you are." he said.

"And who are we?" asked Usagi.

"Princess Serenity-sama and her court of the planetary princesses, reincarnated of course." he said.

"Clever. You thought it out without us being around. And I am to assume that Kurosu-san and Kiryuu-san know as well?" said Ami.

Headmaster Kurosu nodded.

"I suppose that since I know who you are, I should introduce myself as well. I am Kurosu Kaien, Headmaster of Cross Academy." he said.

The girls nodded.

"So," he said looking down at some papers, "It says here that Kaioh-sama, Tsukino-sama, Mizuno-sama, and Tomoe-sama are to be in the Night Class."

The four mentioned girls nodded. They were already wearing the Night Class uniforms as well.

"And Ten'oh-sama, Kino-sama, Aino-sama, and Hino-sama are to be in the Day Class." he said.

The four mentioned girls nodded. They were already wearing the Day Class uniforms as well.

"And Meioh-sama, you wished to be an instructor for both classes. Which subjects are you familiar with?" continued Kaien.

"I am familiar with physics, chemistry, biology, magical defence and offence, and history." she replied smoothly.

"History? What kind?" asked Kaien.

The girls tried to not snicker.

"Youkai, Hanyo, Human, and Vampire alike." replied Setsuna.

Kaien looked at his papers.

"Well, this semester we have an opening in the Vampire and Youkai history classes in the Night Class. Next semester the opening is in Chemistry and Magical Defence and Offence in

the Day Class." he said, looking up, "Will that do?"

Setsuna nodded.

"Please use our first names as well." asked Usagi kindly.

Kaien nodded, then turned to Haruka and Minako.

"You know that Yuuki and Zero-kun are Guardians of the Academy, yes?" he asked.

The two nodded.

"Would you two be willing to become Guardians with them and assist them? It's hard to come across people who know of all the species that attend this school." he said.

Haruka and Minako looked at each other and then at Usagi. Usagi laughed and put up her hands in mock defence.

"It's your choice." she said, "I'm not going to run your lives for you."

Everybody laughed and Minako spoke.

"I would love to." she said, "It would be fun to see what goes on exactly here."

'_And this way I can see what kind of school this academy really is._' she inwardly thought as well.

"I'll become a guardian as well." said Haruka with a small nod.

'_This should be the easiest way to protect koneko-chan and Michi._' she thought.

Kaien clapped his hands with glee.

"Excellent!" he exclaimed, handing the two guardian bands.

"After you unpack you'll get a day off before you start your guardian duties. For the first week you will each be paired with Yuuki and Zero-kun and after that you will be each other's

partners." he said.

The two nodded. Then Kaien stood.

"Alright! Come, come! Let me show you to your rooms!" he said happily.

Everybody smiled and followed him out the door.

* * *

Usagi and Hotaru looked around their shared room. Out of the four of them in the Night Class, they were the only two sharing their room with each other. Ami had been put in with a

noble Vampire by the name of Rima Touya, and Michiru was sharing a room in the main building of the academy with Haruka. Usagi looked to Hotaru.

"Which bed would you like?" she asked.

The room was pale white and pearl colored, with some gold and silver trim. The curtains were a dark red and the bedding was white with light blue. Hotaru smiled.

"Would you mind if I took the bed next to the door? Even when we were pretending to be human the light hurt my eyes." she said.

Usagi smiled and nodded. She didn't mind taking the bed next to the window. The curtains would be shut during the day to ensure complete darkness inside, but in between classes

they would be open to let the moonlight in. The two girls when to their beds and put their suit cases on top, starting to un pack.

* * *

Ami smiled at the other Vampire in her shared room. The girl was slender and tallish, with lightly orange colored hair and almost teal colored eyes. She was shy like Ami used to be and

wore her hair in two ponytails on either side of her head, the ends reaching her shoulders. The girls smiled back.

"I've heard of you. You are the reincarnated Princess Mercury aren't you?" asked the girl shyly.

Ami smiled and nodded as she began to unpack.

"Yes. I'm Mizuno Ami." she said.

The girl nodded.

"Welcome to Cross Academy, Mizuno-sama." she said, "I'm Rima Touya."

Ami giggled.

"Just Ami is fine." she said.

Rima nodded but said nothing as she watched the girl before her unpack.

* * *

In the Day Class dorms, the Sun Dormitory, it was pretty quiet. It was nearly midnight after all. Rei and Minako looked around their shared room. It was pretty simple. Two beds, two

bedside tables with lamps, two desks with chairs, two dressers, and a door that lead to a bathroom. Smiling the two went and started to unpack. Rei took the bed next to the window,

which gave Minako the bed next to the door. As they unpacked they talked about what kind of classes they would sign up for and how they would keep in contact with the others in

the Night Class.

* * *

Makoto crept around her shared room quietly. Kaien had said that she was sharing with a taijya by the name of Tomo Sango. She could see that the girl was already sleeping

peacefully so she carefully and quietly unpacked and prepared herself for bed. As she came out of the bathroom she noticed that the girl had sat up, and was holding the oversized

boomerang that had been on the wall previously.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" she demanded quietly.

"I'm Kino Makoto, and I'm your new roommate." said Makoto calmly.

The girl paused then nodded, putting away her boomerang.

"I'm a Taijya not a Vampire Hunter. I'm Tomo Sango by the way. And why are you in the Day Class dorms?" said the girl.

Makoto giggled and got into her bed.

"Not all Vampires have to live by night, not even the purebloods. I prefer to live by day because of the cooking classes." she said, "Well, that and I just love the sunlight, even if I do

get headaches if I'm out too much."

Sango giggled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Kino Makoto." said Makoto.

Sango stopped giggling and stared at Makoto in the darkness.

"As in the reincarnated Princess Jupiter?" she asked.

Makoto sighed.

"Yeah, but since you are my roommate I'm just Makoto." she said.

Sango giggled.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning, Makoto-sama." she said going back to sleep.

Makoto smiled.

"See you in the morning." she said before going to sleep as well.

* * *

Haruka and Michiru quickly settled into their room. It would be weird for them to be in separate classes, they hadn't been since they first became senshi after all. But this was for the

best and they both knew it. Besides, after the Aqua Mirror and Rei's visions, they had no choice but to come to this academy, although they did have a choice in their classes. At least

they had a week before their classes started to make up for it.

* * *

Yuuki and Zero were patrolling when they came across several students from the Night Class. Zero glared at their leader.

"Yuuki, Kiryuu-kun, good to see you are still sharp." smirked their leader.

Zero had his hand on his bloody rose and Yuuki was keeping an eye on everything while being the diplomat of the two groups.

"Kaname-sama, good to see you again. You too Aidou-senpai, Kain-senpai." she said.

Kuran Kaname, Aidou Takuma, and Kain Akatsuki nodded.

"Good to see you as well, Kurosu-san." said Kain.

"What do you blood suckers want?" demanded Zero harshly.

Yuuki sighed as she punched his arm.

"Be nice." she hissed at him.

Kaname laughed emptily.

"I hear that there are new students, particularly Vampires in the Day Class." he said.

Yuuki nodded.

"Yes. Even Kaname-sama knows that Vampires can live during the day if they so chose." she said smoothly.

Kaname nodded and wondered, not for the first time, if Yuuki actually remembered her past or not.

"Yes, well, I was just wondering if you knew their names. It wouldn't do for the Dorm Head to not know who his new wards are." he said.

Zero snorted and Yuuki glared at him before she replied.

"We do. However, it is up to the Headmaster as to whether or not to disclose that information. I'm sure that you will meet them tonight if you head back to the Moon Dormitories." she replied.

Kaname nodded and turned and left. Aidou and Kain followed him. Zero turned to Yuuki.

"Why didn't you tell him?" he asked.

Yuuki shook her head, indicating that he would still be able to hear, and that it wasn't yet time. Zero nodded.

"Fine, whatever. Let's just finish with patrol and go to bed." he said.

Yuuki giggled and nodded.

* * *

Usagi, Hotaru, and Ami were all hanging out in Usagi and Hotaru's room when they felt a powerful Vampire come towards the room. Usagi wasn't too worried, neither were Hotaru and

Ami. They could tell that the Vampire was a pureblood, but then again, so were Usagi and Hotaru. There was a knock on the door and then it opened. Usagi glared coldly at the tall

male that came in, flanked by several other Night Class students.

"You know, it's rude to enter a lady's room without being invited." she said coldly.

A Vampiress with long blond hair and soft blue eyes glared at Usagi.

"Don't you talk to Kaname-sama like that!" she hissed.

Hotaru's and Ami's eyes flashed dangerously at the Vampiress, who flinched back.

"You don't dare talk to Usagi-hime like that again, or else." threatened Hotaru dangerously.

Usagi laid a hand on both girls' shoulders and they relaxed. The tall male spoke then.

"Hime?" he asked.

Usagi nodded and turned to him. The moonlight from her open window shone off of her hair and made it sparkle.

"I'm Tsukino Usagi. This is my cousin, Tomoe Hotaru and my friend Mizuno Ami." she said, "Now who are you?"

The male narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Kuran Kaname." he said, "The others are Ruka, Ichijo, Takuma, Akatsuki, Touya, Senri, Siren, Hasuko, Keichii, Sakura, Riko, and Midori."

A girl with long pink hair and matching eyes stepped forward.

"Tsukino? Tomoe? Aren't those the names of purebloods thought to be long dead?" she asked.

"Yes. The truth is that we went into hiding. You know, fear of being destroyed by Rido." said Usagi calmly, "You are?"

The girl blushed.

"I'm Soriya Sakura." she said.

Usagi smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura-chan." she said.

"So you two are purebloods?" asked Kaname.

Usagi gave him a 'duh' look. Ami giggled into her hand and Hotaru looked at him blankly. This seemed to anger the blond girl more. She leapt forward. Usagi merely looked at her and

sent her flying into the wall across the room, yet leaving no mark on the wall.

"Please don't try to attack myself or my friends. I don't want to hurt you." she said kindly as the girl stood.

Kaname frowned at the girl.

"Ruka." he said quietly.

The girl flinched. Usagi looked to Kaname.

"Do you know who we are?" she asked him.

"You just told us." he said icily.

Ami frowned.

"I am the reincarnated Princess Serenity. These are Princess Saturn and Princess Mercury." said Usagi.

She'd had no real intention of using their positions as leverage, but this Kaname guy was being difficult. That and he looked ready to punish poor Ruka. The other Vampires' eyes

widened. Kaname looked at them through narrowed eyes.

"Prove it." he said.

Ami and Hotaru openly glared at him but Usagi just nodded. She held out her hands and slowly a soft white light appeared. When it faded a little bit, everybody could see a floating,

glowing crystal between her hands. Kaname smirked and went to touch it but Hotaru and Ami got in his way as Usagi made the Silver Imperial Crystal return to where it belonged. Both

of the other girls were glaring at Kaname.

"Only Usagi-hime can wield the Silver Imperial Crystal." said Hotaru softly but deadly, "Anybody else would either be killed or forced to give it back to her."

"She is our princess and you will not do anything to harm her, do you understand, Kuran?" asked Ami dangerously.

Kaname glared and turned and left. Several of the other Vampires followed him, but six stayed. One of which was Sakura, who giggled.

"Finally somebody put him in his place!" she giggled.

A boy with short pink hair and matching eyes rolled his eyes and sat down tiredly on the floor. Sakura noticed and sat down next to him.

"This is my twin brother Keichii." she said.

Usagi nodded to Hotaru. Every Vampire knew that twins in Vampires were usually not 'naturally' allowed, since they tried to kill each other inside the womb. Apparently this wasn't the

case with Sakura and Keichii. Hotaru walked over to Keichii. A girl with short brown hair and light red eyes watched curiously.

"What's she going to do?" she asked Ami.

"She's going to make Keichii-san as strong as his twin sister." replied Ami, "Hotaru-chan is very powerful and is able to do that."

The girl made an 'oh' sound. Ami turned to her.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Tsuchiba Riko. She's my older sister, Midori." said the girl.

Tsuchiba Midori had long brown hair and darker red eyes. Ami smiled at her. There was a suddenly glow of violet power. Everybody refocused their attentions on Hotaru and Keichii.

When the glow faded Hotaru stood and went over to her bed before she collapsed in it. Usagi went to help her and Ami checked on Keichii.

"He's fine. He's just tired now because of what Hotaru-chan did." Ami reassured his sister, "He'll be fine by tomorrow night."

Sakura smiled in relief and nodded. Midori came over and picked him up.

"C'mon, it's almost morning. We need to catch up on some sleep. I think that something is going to happen tomorrow night." said Riko.

Midori nodded. Ami looked at Usagi, who nodded.

"Alright, I guess we'll see you tomorrow night then?" she asked.

Midori smiled and nodded before the four Vampires left. Ami bid Usagi a good day and went to her shared room with Rima and went to bed. Usagi carefully put Hotaru under the covers

and closed the curtains. Then she went and pulled out her long white nightgown and got ready for bed before she climbed into the comfy poster bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Please Review! I'm currently working on Chapter 2 and hope to have it done soon!_**

**Reminder that I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR VAMPIRE KNIGHT!!! (PS- you might've noticed that INuyasha characters are in here, I DO NOT OWN THEM EITHER!)**


	3. Chapter 2 Entering the Students

**_Authoress Note: SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!!!!!! But at last here is Chapter 2! And please be nice, 'cause I'm skipping out on homework to post this and the homework is already over due!!_**

* * *

Rei and Minako woke up late the next morning to banging on their door. Minako opened the door to find Makoto. She was wearing a green t-shirt and tight light wash jeans.

"Up with you two! Haruka-san says that the Day Class students are starting to arrive. We need to keep an eye out for the one with the evil eyes." she said.

That had Rei and Minako out of bed quickly. Minako put on an orange sundress that faded to red at the bottom. It was form fitted, halter style, and fell to her knees. Rei opted for her miko garb for the

day, apparently she would be checking out the Academy's shrine today. The trio made their way out of the Sun Dormitories and found Haruka waiting for them in the court yard. She was wearing a tight

teal shirt with a black leather jacket and dark low rise jeans and sneakers. She smiled when she saw them.

"G'Morning guys." she said.

"Good morning Haruka-san." greeted Minako.

The other two just nodded.

"Minako-chan, Kurosu-san and Kiryuu-san asked for us to help with the new students, getting them to the Sun Dormitories and giving them the rule book and such." she said.

Minako nodded and discreetly reached into her sub-space pocket and pulled out her Guardian armband. Haruka did the same and they put them on.

"Rei-chan, watch over who enters the Academy Shrine and who doesn't." ordered Minako.

Rei nodded and headed off.

"Mako-chan, keep an eye on the Moon Dormitories. We don't need any screw ups this early in the year." said Haruka.

Makoto nodded and headed off. Minako giggled and Haruka glared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. C'mon, Yuuki-chan and Zero-kun will wonder where we are." she said, dragging on Haruka's arm.

* * *

Yuuki and Zero were at the front gates of the school, trying to keep the new arrivals there until their reinforcements arrived. Yuuki sighed as she told another youkai to just wait, that they would be let in

soon enough. Suddenly the youkai, hanyo, and humans that were the new arrivals stopped in their tracks and stared at something behind the two guardians. They turned and saw that Haruka and

Minako had arrived. They weren't wearing their uniforms, but at the same time they didn't know that they'd have to perform their duties today either. Both girls looked stunning in their outfits. Minako

tossed some of her blond hair away from her and smiled.

"So, what did you need us to do, Yuuki-chan?" she asked.

Yuuki smiled.

"We'll get the names and papers from all the new students, and in groups, you and Ten'oh-sama will bring them to the Sun Dormitories and show them where everything is and give them the welcoming

packet." she replied, "Easy enough right?"

Minako and Haruka nodded, and so their day began.

* * *

Rei arrived at the shrine fairly quickly and noticed that it needed to be swept. She looked around and found a broom and started to sweep. She paused when she felt two more miko aura's approach the

shrine. Two girls appeared, twins if Rei had to guess. The elder looking of the two had grey-blue eyes and long brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail at the nape of her neck. She wore the traditional

white haori and red hakamas of a miko. The other girl had more blue-grey eyes with long pitch black hair that she let hang loose. She wore a white haori and light pink hakamas. Rei smiled and bowed.

They returned both.

"I'm Hino Rei, a new student in the Day Class." she said.

Both girls smiled.

"I am Higurashi Kikyou." she said, "This is my good friend, Higurashi Kagome."

Rei was surprised that the two weren't twins. Then she felt it, the very concealed aura of a youkai within Kagome.

"Higurashi-san, you are a youkai-miko are you not?" asked Rei.

Kagome and Kikyou were surprised.

"Y-Yes, how did you know, Hino-san?" asked Kagome.

Rei smiled.

"I'm the reincarnated Princess Mars. In my former life I was head miko at the shrine in the capital of Mars." she replied.

Kagome and Kikyou's eyes widened.

"Forgive us if we were rude, Hino-sama." said Kikyou.

Rei waved it aside.

"Just Rei will do." she replied.

The two girls smiled and nodded.

"So, you are a miko as well." commented Kagome as she picked up a broom and started to help Rei sweep.

"Yeah, my family owns the Hikawa Shrine in Juban." said Rei.

"Really?! My family's at the Higurashi Shrine just a few blocks away in Azabu!" exclaimed Kagome.

The girls laughed as Kikyou continued to open the shrine up.

* * *

Makoto was walking around the back of the Moon Dormitories when she heard something suspicious. Frowning, she silently followed her ears to the noise. Looking around a tree she found three people.

Using her sense of aura's she could tell that two were youkai and one was hanyo. The female had long black hair, silver eyes, and markings along with pointed ears, indicating that she was a taiyoukai.

The elder male had long white hair, golden eyes, matching markings with pointed ears, also a taiyoukai. The hanyo had long silver hair with matching inu ears on his head along with golden eyes. Makoto

assumed that the three were related. Carefully she listened in on their conversation.

"You sure this is a good idea?" asked the hanyo.

The female taiyoukai nodded

"Yes, we need to be here, you know about Sesshomaru's and my mother's powers." she said.

The male taiyoukai nodded, slightly.

"Yes. Mother's last prophecy was about this school, particularly this year. We need to be watchful and help out the ones of other planets as much as possible." he said.

The hanyo nodded.

"Alright, then let's go and get signed in properly, eh?" he said.

The other two nodded and they started towards Makoto's position. She quickly let out her aura and stepped into the light. The three stopped and looked at her, well the female did, the other two glared

at her.

"Excuse me, I am pretty sure that being this far into the forest on this side of the Moon Dormitories is strictly forbidden to Day Class students." she said with a gruff voice.

The female taiyoukai nodded.

"Forgive us. I am Aisho Taishomaru. This is my eldest brother Aisho Sesshomaru. And my youngest brother Aisho Inuyasha." she said, "Um, but what are you doing here?"

"I was asked by the Disciplinary Committee to watch this area for trespassers." said Makoto carefully, "Seeing as they are all busy with the administration of the new and returning students."

Taishomaru nodded.

"Well, we will be on our way then. Let's go, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha." she said.

The two nodded at their sister and followed her back to the main gates. Makoto watched them go with interest.

"Something interesting will be happening this year, I believe." she said softly.

* * *

Usagi woke up as a stray ray of sunlight flitted across her face. She opened her eyes and noticed that Hotaru was looking outside from the shadows of the curtains. She sat up.

"Hotaru-chan, what is wrong?" asked Usagi.

Hotaru turned to Usagi.

"All the players on our side have arrived." she said softly, "We'll have time before **They** make their move."

Usagi nodded, completely understanding. **They** included the forces that were against her duty to return the Silver Millennium to its former glory. **They** would rather that she became the complacent wife

of the Prince of Earth and allow him to choose who would return their kingdoms to glory and who would have to give up their birthrights. That was part of the reason that they came here at the

beginning of the new school trimester. The other part was visions and dreams that Usagi and Rei had been having, telling them that the future would be decided here.

"Hotaru-chan, let's get ready to explore the campus, shall we?" suggested Usagi.

Hotaru shut the curtain as the last rays of sunlight faded and smiled.

"Of course, Usagi-hime." she replied.

They dressed slowly, talking in hushed whispers as they got dressed. Usagi chose to wear a white Lolita dress with pink accents. Her hair remained in its signature odango hair style. Hotaru wore a black

gothic-Lolita dress with violet trimmings and accents. They smiled at each other and went to leave their room when there was a knock on the door. Usagi opened it to reveal Ami, Keiichi, Midori, Riko, and

Sakura. All were wearing whatever they wanted, which ranged from gothic-Lolita to normal human clothes. Usagi smiled.

"Hello, where are you guys heading?" asked Sakura.

"We thought we'd tour the campus a bit, as soon as we're allowed out of the Dorm of course." said Hotaru.

Ami nodded and they smiled when they saw Michiru come up to them, dressed as elegantly as ever.

"Sakura-chan, Keiichi-chan, Midori-chan, Riko-chan, this is my friend and cousin, Kaioh Michiru." introduced Usagi.

Michiru smiled as the others made their introductions.

"So, they're all here?" asked Michiru while they were walking around the Dorm.

Usagi nodded. The two had hung back from the group to talk without being over heard, which was hard considering their extraordinary hearing.

"Yes. Hotaru-chan sensed that all of our players have arrived." said Usagi softly, "We'll have time before the other side makes **Their** move. We need to let the others on our side know who's side they

are on, or let them choose, and then start to plan."

Michiru nodded. They quickly and easily caught up with the rest of the group before they noticed that they were gone, aside from Ami and Hotaru who knew the moment that they'd left.

* * *

Haruka and Minako were exhausted by the end of the day, which is saying much considering their last enemy. They leaned against the wall by the gate as Yuuki and Zero finished up the paper work for

the last group of new students. They were all Day Class students, as most/the rest of the Night Class students would be returning that night. However, they would also be working then as well, to get

used to the Guardian's duties as well as to see who was all in the Night Class. Yuuki smiled at them.

"These girls are the last of the Day Class students. Please make sure that they reach their Dorm safely." she said.

They nodded, eyeing the sunset. Momentarily the Night Class would be allowed to roam the school grounds, aside from the Day Class Dorm, so they had to hurry. They pushed the girls towards their

Dorm, hurrying them along as they sensed darker, Vampire auras starting to leave the Night Class Dorm. They made it to the Day Class Dorm easily enough without any problems. Now all they had to

worry about was the remaining Night Class students that were arriving shortly. As they closed the gates to the Sun Dormitory they felt vampire aura's behind them. They turned and sighed. It was just

Usagi, Ami, Hotaru, Michiru, and a few other Night Class students that appeared to follow the aforementioned four.

"Haruka-san, Minako-chan, these are new friends of ours." said Usagi, "Midori-chan, Riko-chan, Keichii-kun, Sakura-chan, and Hasuko-chan, these are close friends of ours, Ten'oh Haruka-san and Aino

Minako-chan."

The four Vampires behind the four senshi nodded and bowed/curtsied to the two. Haruka and Minako eyed the five. Sakura had long pink hair and matching eyes. Keichii had short pink hair and matching

eyes. Riko had short brown hair and light red eyes. Midori had long brown hair and darker red eyes. And Kaori Hasuko had long black hair and light green eyes. The two senshi then nodded. They

guessed that these five would be loyal to Usagi and Hotaru if only because they were purebloods.

"Sakura-chan and Keichii-kun are twins. Hotaru-sama healed Keichii-kun." said Midori as Haruka and Minako eyed the five new Vampires.

"Oh?" asked Minako, eyebrow lifted.

Hotaru giggled and blushed.

"It wasn't fair that Keichii-kun was like how I used to be just because he was born." replied Hotaru.

The senshi laughed while the other Vampires were confused.

"Oh, we met the Dorm Head for the Moon Dormitories." said Usagi.

Everybody became serious.

"And?" asked Minako.

Sakura, Keichii, Riko, Midori and Hasuko were shocked that Minako would _dare_ talk to a pureblood that way.

"We're not sure of his position. He might be a pawn for **Them**, or he might not be included at all." reported Hotaru.

Minako nodded.

"Keep a close eye on him if you can. We don't want any accidents while we're dealing with **Them**." she said.

Hotaru, Michiru, and Ami nodded.

"Um, is it really alright for you to talk to Hotaru-sama that way?" asked Hasuko.

She was just in the 10th grade and up until her mother sent her to this school she'd been home schooled. Needless to say, she was a little shy and skittish. Minako smiled gently at her.

"It's alright. I am her leader as the Princess of Venus." she said.

The other Vampires were shocked. Then it clicked that Haruka must also be such a person. They bowed/curtsied again. Minako waved them off and Haruka looked annoyed, again.

"Don't worry about that. We're just Haruka-san and Minako, ne?" she smiled.

They nodded hesitantly.

"Well, we'll let you resume your duties then. The last few stragglers of the Night Class are coming in tonight, right?" said Usagi.

Haruka and Minako nodded.

"Take care. We'll see you just before you go off to class tomorrow." said Ami as the two started to leave.

Haruka and Minako waved over their shoulders as they walked off. Usagi turned to the others.

"Well, shall we continue to look around? I bet Rei-chan's still at the Shrine." said Usagi.

Ami, Michiru, and Hotaru nodded. The others shrugged.

"We're all first year transfers here this year, so we'll just follow you." said Midori, the 'leader' of the five.

"Alright. Let's go then." smiled Michiru.

* * *

Makoto ran into Haruka and Minako as she was heading back to the Sun Dormitories for the night.

"Minako-chan! Haruka-san!" she called.

The two guardians turned. They were leading a few Night Class students to the Moon Dormitories.

"Haruka-san, please continue to escort the Night Class students to the dorm. I will talk with Mako-chan." said Minako.

Haruka nodded and Minako went off towards Makoto.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I kept a look out to make sure that none of the Night Class students were off of their dorm grounds during the day and I came across two youkai and a hanyo. They were all related and had mentioned

something about their needing to be here because of something the youkai's mother had said." reported Makoto, "They left when I revealed myself and ordered them back to the front gates."

Minako frowned.

"What kinds of youkai?" she asked.

"Inu. The two youkai were obviously daiyoukai and the hanyo was close in power to the male. Obviously very strong." she said.

Minako nodded.

"I saw them. Haruka-san and I escorted them to the Chairman's office when they arrived. We'll have to keep an eye out on them." said Minako.

"Another thing. They were looking for us in particular." said Makoto.

"Us? Like senshi us?" asked Minako.

Makoto nodded.

"Perhaps Hotaru-chan will know more. I'll speak with her later before I join up with you guys for classes tomorrow, okay?" said Minako.

Makoto nodded and then headed off for the Sun Dormitories. Minako sighed as the wind blew. This year was going to be something interesting alright.

* * *

**_Authoress Note: Alright! That's Chapter 2: Entering the Students! I hope you all liked it and can't wait for your reviews! Oh, and if you are flaming, I'm ready to roast some marshmellows!_**


	4. Chapter 3 First Day

_**Authoress Note: DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry it took SO LONG for this update, but hey, I'm in college, third year and all. Just finished it, so I hope to get some more chapters out over the summer, however, I MAKE NO PROMISES! The reason for this is because I'm not sure where I am going to go with this anymore. TT I should've written down the plot when the bunny was there but it's gone so yeah. ANYWAYS here is Chapter 3**_

_**NOTE: SOME SURNAMES HAVE CHANGED!**_

_**Standard Disclaimer: DO I LOOK RICH TO YOU? No, well then, that means I DO NOT own Inuyasha, Vampire Knight, Vampire Knight Guilty, or Sailor Moon (any of the five seasons of SM). JUST SO YOU KNOW!**_

Talking  
_Thinking_  
**_Telepathy_**  
**Spells **

* * *

_Chapter 3: First Day_

* * *

Usagi yawned as the maid shut the curtains to shut out the incoming sunlight. As the Moon Dormitories were like what most Vampires were used to, at least the A Class and B Class Vampires, that meant that maids had been

assigned to each room in the dorms. Usagi and Hotaru's maid was a kind girl with long black hair that fell straight down her back if she'd let it, and wonderfully clear blue eyes. She was petite, standing at around 4'8" tall, but

she worked hard to make up for it.

"Usagi-sama, Hotaru-sama, is there anything more you require?" asked the maid.

Already she'd changed their bedding, cleaned their room, drew them separate baths, and brought up a fresh meal for them. Not to mention that she'd washed and dried their clothes and had their night clothes all set up.

"Thank you, Akira-chan, but you've done enough for now." said Usagi, "Go ahead and turn in for the day."

Akira nodded and closed the door softly on her way out. Hotaru and Usagi dressed in their night clothes and climbed into bed.

"Hotaru-chan, what did Minako-chan ask you earlier?" asked Usagi.

"She just wanted to know if all of the players on our side were here." replied Hotaru, trying to keep her eyelids open.

Usagi giggled.

"Have a good sleep and I'll see you when you wake up." she said.

Hotaru nodded and closed her eyes. Soon she was asleep. Usagi rolled over to her side and closed her eyes as well. This first week had gone by really quickly and now they were going to be starting classes that night. Sleep then

took her from her thoughts.

* * *

Rei and Minako woke to thumping on their door again. Rei got up and answered it as Minako sat up tiredly. Standing on the other side of the door was Haruka, Makoto, and another girl. The trio pushed past Rei and entered the

dorm room.

"Good morning." said Haruka as she opened the curtains.

Minako hissed and hid under the covers. The others in the room laughed.

"Minako-chan, Rei-chan, this is my roommate, Ishii Sango-san. She knows about us, as she's a Taijya." said Makoto.

Minako shrieked when her covers were pulled from her body. She sat up and glared at the girl who was grinning as she held the covers.

"HARUKA-SAN!" she yelled and dove for them.

Haruka moved out of the way and Minako crashed into the wall on the other side.

"Well, seeing as she's up now, I'm going to leave." said Haruka as she slipped out the door, carrying the covers with her.

Minako glared at her as the door shut and then stood. She turned and smiled at the new girl.

"Good morning, Ishii-san. I'm Aino Minako." said Minako, "And that's my roommate, Hino Rei-chan."

The three girls bowed to each other.

"Anyways, we're pretty much here to wake you up and then to go to class together and find out which classes we're all in." said Makoto.

Rei and Minako nodded and began to strip right there to change. Sango blushed and turned away. Makoto laughed.

"Sango-san, don't tell me you're embarrassed because a few girls are changing?" teased Makoto.

"O-Of course not!" huffed Sango as she blushed.

The other two finished and turned to the others.

"Shall we go?" asked Minako.

The trio around her nodded and they left, finding Minako's covers in the hallway.

* * *

At the morning assembly all the students were gathered in the audience hall. Headmaster Kurosu Kaien stood on the platform.

"Good morning everybody! I hope you are all well rested for classes today! Remember to look over your rulebooks and guidelines so that I don't have to see any of you in my office this year! As well, I would like to remind you

all to respect and listen to your Disciplinary Committee members. Those on the Disciplinary Committee are Kiryuu Zero-kun, Kurosu Yuuki-chan, Ten'oh Haruka-san and Aino Minako-san. Please listen to what they tell you to

do. Now, off to class with you all! And don't forget about Dorm Head elections! They are being held at the end of next week so nominations are due tomorrow at lunch in my office!" he said, "Have a great year everybody!"

With that everybody began to move to the front of the audience hall to see where they were on the class list postings. Haruka, Rei, Minako, Sango, Makoto, Yuuki, and Zero were all standing together while the tallest three

(Haruka, Makoto and Zero) were looking for their names.

"Ah, let's see. It looks like I'm in Class 12-B." said Haruka, "Minako-chan and Mako-chan and Sango-san are all together in Class 11-A. And Rei-chan is in Class 11-B"

"Yuuki and I are together, again." said Zero with a sigh.

Yuuki giggled.

"Ne, Zero, is Yori-chan with us too?" she asked.

He looked again and nodded.

"Hai." he said.

Yuuki looked thrilled. Minako pouted.

"I don't get to hang out with Yuuki-chan?" she said.

They all laughed, except for Zero who didn't appear to let his emotions free much. Then they all split up for their classes. Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Sango were on their way to class when they saw something happening up

ahead. Frowning, the group of four went over. They noticed it was the start of a fight so Minako put on her Disciplinary Committee armband and started forward.

"What is going on here?" she asked, her voice filled with authority.

The group of students saw her armband and started to leave, leaving the four that had started the fight to begin with. Two were girls that looked like twins. Minako narrowed her eyes when she saw the one with the evil eyes

beside another girl. Rei was surprised to see the 'twins' there.

"Kagome-san? Kikyō-san?" she asked, standing just behind Minako.

"Ah, Rei-sama. Hello." said Kikyō.

Kagome smiled while keeping her eyes on the other two. Minako turned to them. The one with the evil eyes had long black hair, dark red eyes, pale skin and an evil aura around him. Beside him stood a woman with short

brown hair in a ponytail with a feather sticking out. Her ruby red eyes regarded the others around her warily.

"What is going on here?" asked Minako, "I'm not going to ask again."

"Ah, Disciplinary Committee-san. Forgive my sister and I. We got a little carried away. I am Onigumo Naraku and this is my sister, Onigumo Kagura." said the one with the evil eyes.

"Carried away with what?" asked Minako.

She motioned for those not involved behind her to go to class, she'd be fine. They nodded and left Minako to deal with the other four.

"We were just teasing these two miko's." said Kagura, off handedly.

Kagome snorted.

"If that's teasing I'd hate to see what you're like when you want to bully somebody." she said with disdain.

Kagura snarled at the miko, who held her stance. Minako stood between them and let her princess aura flare. Orange flashed against them before she retracted it.

"So, you are the Princess of Venus?" asked Naraku.

He looked her up and down and she glared at him coolly.

"Yes I am. You will now go your separate ways to class now and I'd better not have to deal with this again. Onigumo-san, both of you, will not 'tease' other students anymore." said Minako, "Kagome-san, Kikyō-san, you will

just walk away or look for an instructor or Disciplinary Committee member next time rather than to take it into your own hands. Am I understood?"

"Hai." said Naraku, Kagura, Kagome and Kikyō.

"Good. Go to class." said Minako.

* * *

Minako walked into her class, a little late. The teacher turned to her.

"Ah, you must be the new Disciplinary Committee member and new student, Aino Minako-san." she said, "Would you please properly introduce yourself to the class, and then state one thing about yourself before you take your

seat next to Kino-sama."

_Obviously Mako-chan told them she was the Jupiter-hime._ thought Minako, _Oh well, nothing wrong with that._

Minako smiled and nodded before she turned to the class and bowed.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san. Watashi wa Aino Minako desu." said Minako, "I'm also known as Crown Princess Minako of Venus, reincarnated of course."

The class burst into a hushed buzz as Minako strode confidently over and sat down next to Makoto.

_**I take it that you figured out what I'd told them?**_ asked Makoto.

Minako nodded and winked at the High Princess of Jupiter. Each Princess was held with a different title than just princess, because they were not necessarily the first born in their families, but the ones with the abilities to

become the next senshi of the planet. Although, only those of the royal families ever knew that fact. Those not of the royal families thought it was because they held more magical power than their siblings, which was also true.

Ami was High Princess of Mercury, Rei was High Priestess of Mars (which was the same as saying she was a High Princess), Makoto was High Princess of Jupiter, Minako was Crown Princess of Venus, Haruka was Wind Princess of

Uranus (the same as Crown Princess), Michiru was Crown Princess of Neptune, Hotaru was Silent Princess of Saturn (the same as a High Princess), Setsuna was Time Princess of Pluto (the same as a Crown Princess), and

Usagi/Serenity was Ultimate Princess of Silver Millennium (since the Silver Millennium was the heart of the Silver Alliance).

* * *

Haruka entered her class and the teacher nodded at her.

"Ah, you would be the new student and Disciplinary Committee member." he said, "Would you mind introducing yourself to the class?"

Haruka shook her head and faced the class.

"All you guys need to know is that I'm Ten'oh Haruka and if I catch any of you breaking the rules, the consequences will be unpleasant." she said.

Everybody seemed to sweat drop at that, but the teacher assigned her to sit next to an inu youkai with long silver hair. She sat down and he turned to her. She ignored him until she subtly felt his youki brush against her. She

turned and glared at him.

"What do you want?" she asked quietly.

"Who are you really?" he asked, "Your aura speaks of great power."

_He must be one of the youkai that Mako-chan saw._ thought Haruka.

"All you need to know, is that I'm powerful." she said, indirectly challenging him.

_After all, what's the school year with youkai without a few challenge fights?_ she thought with amusement as she heard him growl softly at her indirect challenge.

Several other students turned their way, but then paid attention again when they realized who the growl was directed at.

* * *

Rei stepped into her class and quickly glanced around before turning to the teacher.

_At least I know two people here._ she thought.

"Ah, are you a new student?" asked the teacher.

Rei smiled.

"Hai." she said.

"Excellent, please introduce yourself to the class and state one thing about you." he said.

Rei nodded and turned to the class.

"Watashi wa, Hino Rei desu." she said, "I'm also a miko with true spiritual powers."

There was instantly a few brushes of youki against her aura. She pinpointed the auras to two youkai.

_Well, an inu hanyo and an imp youkai._ she thought, giving a slight pulse back to let them know that she felt them.

She smirked lightly when she saw the jump.

_Bet they didn't expect me to be fully trained._ she thought.

She was asked to sit next to the inu hanyo.

_Lucky. They don't have to hide who they truly are, since ningen have long since known about them._ thought Rei as she sat down next to the nervous hanyo.

She turned and smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." she teased.

"Keh. Whatever. I ain't afraid." he said, turning away.

She smirked and turned her attention to the teacher.

* * *

At lunch, the four senshi met up and sat down together. Rei also set up a barrier that would keep eavesdroppers from overhearing anything they had to say.

"Okay, so I indirectly challenged that inu youkai you saw the other day, Mako-chan." smirked Haruka, "Can't wait for the exercise either."

Minako hit her upside the head, calmly, and continued to eat her sandwich.

"Baka, Haruka-san." muttered the younger blond.

Haruka held the back of her head and glared at her leader.

"She's right, Haruka-san. We may need them, if what Michiru-san's mirror and Usagi's and my dreams are correct." said Rei, "Besides, the evil eyes is around, Minako-chan, Mako-chan and I saw him."

Makoto nodded.

"Yeah, but even if he is the evil eyes, he's not the biggest threat this year. Perhaps we can get the youkai to take care of him, while we deal with the more important threat." said Makoto.

"**Them**." hissed Haruka.

The other three nodded.

"Exactly." they said in unison.

Haruka sighed.

"Fine, after this then I'll try to not challenge, directly or indirectly, those who may be an asset to us." she said.

The other girls grinned and giggled.

"I met the hanyo. He's in my class and sits next to me." said Rei.

"Did you learn anything about him?" asked Minako.

"Only that his name is Aoki Inuyasha, and he has an elder brother and sister, though he tends to be rough around the edges, I sense that he's a very caring person." said Rei.

"He just doesn't know how to show it?" asked Makoto.

"Nah, I think he's afraid to show it." said Rei.

"Must've been hurt in the past then." said Minako.

Haruka snorted.

"No duh. Being hanyo is probably about as nice as it is to be a Former Human." said Haruka.

The other girls agreed.

"Well, what did you learn about the youkai, other than indirectly challenge him?" asked Minako, looking at Haruka.

"His name is Aoki Sesshomaru. He's a cold bastard, I'll give him that, and he keeps his cool, most of the time." she said, "The only time he appears to not, is when interacting with me or an ookami known as Ayame-don't know

her last name either. He's the kind to calculate the moves he makes before he makes them. He's also and inu."

The others nodded and they were quiet while they thought about everything.

"I'll report everything to Usagi-chan later tonight before I turn in after shift." said Minako.

"I'll warn Michi as well." said Haruka.

They nodded and finished eating before Rei lifted the barrier and they went to their classes.

* * *

Usagi woke as the last rays of the sun were shining through the trees outside the window. She saw up and yawned before looking around the room. She could smell moisture in the bathroom, so Akira had likely drawn a bath

for somebody. She saw that Hotaru wasn't in her bed, so she assumed she was in the bathroom. She stood and stretched and saw Akira come in after knocking lightly. She bowed to Usagi.

"Good night, Usagi-sama." she said, "Hotaru-sama is currently in the bath, and when she is finished I shall draw a bath for you as well. I have already ironed both of your school uniforms and they are hanging up in the closet."

Usagi smiled.

"Thank you, Akira-chan." she said.

Akira smiled softly and nodded.

"Of course, Usagi-sama. Is there something you would like for breakfast?" asked Akira, "Aside from the blood tablets, I mean."

Usagi thought about it and smiled.

"If you could make a strawberry and cherry smoothie that would be great." she said.

Akira nodded, bowed, and exited just as Hotaru came out.

"Good night, Usagi-hime." smiled Hotaru.

Usagi smiled.

"Good night, Hotaru-chan. Did you sleep well?" she asked.

Hotaru nodded.

"The bath water is still hot if you want." she offered, "I'm going to get dressed before taking a tablet."

Usagi nodded and entered the bathroom, after relaying all the information that Akira had given her to Hotaru, not that it was necessary, but it was polite. She sighed as she slid into the tub before quickly washing up.

_Haha, this reminds me of when we were children_. she thought, _When she would come over and we would have baths together._

She rinsed off and then got out. She sighed as she dried off.

_Sucks that it's not a traditional bathroom though_. she thought as she went out in just her towel to find that Hotaru wasn't the only one in the room.

_Why on earth is he in here?_ she thought in irritation, but she smiled politely.

"Kuran-san, how are you this night?" she asked.

A glance at Hotaru told her that he invited himself in, again.

_**Don't worry, I'll make sure that Rei-chan puts up a barrier in the morning or teaches you how to, so we can keep him out from now on.**_ said Usagi.

_**Alright, but I still don't like how he thinks he can just barge in whenever he wants.**_ said Hotaru.

"Very good. I'm assuming you are as well, Tsukino-san?" replied Kaname.

_**I know, but he's likely used to people and other vampires just bowing down to him at his presence.**_ said Usagi.

"I was, until I found an uninvited visitor in my room so early." replied Usagi as she moved behind a changing screen with her uniform and undergarments.

_**I guess.**_ replied Hotaru.

"Am I that much of a nuisance, Tsukino-san?" replied Kaname.

"Mm, rather an irritation if you must give it a name." replied Usagi, "Hotaru-chan, could you pass me my hair ties?"

Hotaru moved and gave Usagi her hair ties.

_**Thank you.**_ said Hotaru.

_**Of course**_. replied Usagi.

"Is that so?" asked Kaname.

"You decided to put a name to it, Kuran-san, not I. I would rather that you acted more like a gentleman and knocked and waited for a response than just barging in. This is not your room, after all, but the room of two female

purebloods." replied Usagi, "Oh, but you might be acting this way because of all those others who just allow you to do what you will, right?"

Kaname clenched his teeth together before appearing to relax and look calm.

"And who says that others do that?" he asked.

Usagi came out and smiled sweetly. A little too sweetly if Kaname admitted.

"Well, you're a pureblood, a rare commodity in our world, Kuran-san." she said, "I'd be hard pressed not to believe that others would allow you to do what you will, if only for that fact alone."

"You speak as if purebloods are nothing but fodder for those beneath us." he said.

"Well, if you think about it, do the others truly follow what you say, or follow you because they believe in your cause? I know that I only have a select group of friends that I can trust for that very reason." said Usagi, "Trusting

others blindly and believing that they'll always follow you for your status can get you into fatal dangers."

"You speak as if from experience." said Kaname.

"Usagi-hime has gone through a lot, both in this life and her last. Obviously she is speaking from experience." said Hotaru.

Kaname turned to the petite, violet eyed girl.

"You've been awfully silent, Tomoe-san." he said, "You are a pureblood too, don't you have your own opinions?"

Hotaru studied him just long enough to make him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"I will follow my princess without regard to my own life." she said, "However, I do so because I believe in the same things she does, not because she is my princess and it is my duty to."

Kaname was taken aback by the small girl. He could also smell no lies from her either.

"Then, what does your princess believe?" he asked.

"That everyone deserves an equal opportunity to live life as they choose, not because of what race they are, what species they are, or what their status dictates to them." said Hotaru easily.

Kaname looked at Usagi and saw her smile and nod.

"True, but that is not all. Specifically, I'm sure he was asking about, is our society. I hope to make it so that ningen, youkai and hanyo can live together with vampires in peace." said Usagi.

Kaname simply nodded. Both girls answered both aspect of his question without lying. There was a knock on the door before Akira came in with four glasses. Two had blood tablets in them while two had smoothies. She paused

and bowed to Kaname before giving the girls their breakfasts.

"Arigato, Akira-chan." said Usagi.

"Hai, arigato Akira-chan." said Hotaru.

Akira nodded before going into the bathroom to clean it up.

"I can see it is pointless to be here, at the moment." said Kaname.

"I suppose it would be as we're just leaving." said Usagi, setting down her two empty glasses beside Hotaru's.

_That was fast._ thought Kaname.

He left just before the two females behind him. In the hall, he saw Ami and Michiru, obviously waiting for Usagi, with Midori, Riko, Sakura, Keiichi, and Hasuko. They inclined their heads to the pureblood (Ami and Michiru) while

the other five bowed. He ignored them and continued on his way. When Usagi and Hotaru exited, they shut their door before sighing.

"Arrogant bastard." mumbled Usagi.

Hotaru explained to the others what had happened and Ami and Michiru glared at the retreating male pureblood.

* * *

At the gates, they had to wait until they were opened. They could already hear the screaming, and turned to the other five that hung around them.

"Midori-chan, what's with the screaming?" asked Hotaru.

"It's the Day Class. They're always out there, screaming their love for us." replied Midori.

"It's quite annoying some nights, but others it's quite amusing." said Riko.

"Oh?" asked Ami.

"Mm. Aidou-senpai usually get's in trouble with Kuran-senpai because he over steps his boundaries with the Day Class." said Hasuko.

A blond with blue eyes popped up out of no where.

"That's not true, Hasuko-chan!" he said with a huge grin.

"Aidou-san, don't just pop up like that." said Usagi with a smile.

Hanabusa pouted at Usagi.

"But where's the fun in that?" he asked.

"Aidou." said Kaname from closer to the gate.

Aidou turned and smiled at Kaname.

"Hai~!" he said.

The other sweat dropped at that.

* * *

While sitting in class, Usagi tapped her finger lightly on the desk. She knew it was slightly irritating some of the night-time youkai in the class, but none of the vampires were going to say anything about it. After all, she was

their pureblood, and the Princess of the Silver Moon kingdom. An ookami who was her desk partner, turned to her.

"Um, could you please stop?" he asked quietly, checking that the sensei didn't do anything.

Usagi smiled and nodded, stopping her tapping. In all truth, she was bored. It was history class, and Setsuna was teaching. However, it was the past that she already knew all about-having a previous life did that to a person.

"What's your name?" she asked quietly.

She knew that Setsuna _would_ call her on talking in class, but probably later, once she knew all the names of the vampires, youkai and hanyo in the class.

"Nakamura Ginta." he said quietly.

Usagi smiled.

"I'm Tsukino Usagi." she said.

His eyes widened at her name.

"Serenity-hime?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Are your senshi close by?" he asked.

Usagi's eyes flickered over to Ami, but he didn't notice. She, however, noticed that Ami was listening in on the conversation.

"Yes. I can call on them if I must." she said.

Ginta eyed Setsuna for a moment and then wrote a note quickly, passing it to Usagi. Usagi looked down and read it.

_There are several youkai, hanyo and ningen attending the academy this year due to the prophecy laid out by Inukimi-sama, Sesshomaru-sama and Taishomaru-sama's okaa-sama. We are supposed to assist those of the_

_planets, to take care of the one they refer to as the 'evil eyes'. Would you be able to meet with myself and three others regarding this manner? Tap once for yes and twice for no._

Usagi thought about it. She shrugged internally. She'd bring Ami, Hotaru and Michiru with her, saying that they needed to know to contact the senshi much faster than she. She tapped her finger once on the desk. Ginta

nodded and turned back to what Setsuna was going on about. Usagi smirked and looked out the window, spotting Minako across the roof, trying to gather her attention. Usagi nodded and stood.

"Usagi-hime?" asked Setsuna.

"I need to excuse myself for a moment. One of the Disciplinary Committee members is calling for my attention, Setsuna-sensei." said Usagi.

Setsuna looked out the window, saw Minako, and turned back to Usagi, nodding.

"Hurry back." she said.

* * *

Usagi leapt to the rooftop easily.

"What is it?" she asked, flipping some of her silver hair back behind her shoulder.

"Haruka-san and Rei-chan have made contact with two of those that Mako-chan warned us about." said Minako, "Haruka-san, also, indirectly challenged the youkai, Aoki Sesshomaru-san. Rei-chan thinks that the hanyo she

met, Aoki Inuyasha, is rough around the edges, but likely has a soft side."

Usagi nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I've spoken with one Nakamura Ginta-kun. He told me that he and several others were here to deal with the 'evil eyes' that we kept seeing." she said, "I'll be meeting him and three others about this at midnight, in half an

hour. I'll take with me, Ami-chan, Hotaru-chan and Michiru-san. Michiru-san will report everything to Haruka-san, so that you and the others are aware of the happenings."

Minako nodded.

"As for the challenge, let Haruka-san have her fun. You know she'll be difficult to manage otherwise." smirked Usagi, "Besides, dominance fights between Haruka-san and youkai, especially male youkai, are always

entertaining."

Minako smirked as well.

"True. I'll let her know then?" she replied.

Usagi nodded.

"In the future, though, just report through the bond." said Usagi, "That way our little eavesdropper can't eavesdrop on our information, ne, Kuran-san?"

Another pureblood appeared beside Usagi, not even startling Minako.

"You will tell me everything." he said.

"Minako-chan, you're dismissed." said Usagi, temporarily ignoring the Kuran, "Make sure to let everyone know what's going on."

Minako nodded and bowed to Usagi before slightly tipping her head at Kaname and leaving. Usagi turned to Kaname then.

"We will speak later. It's class time right now, and I have a meeting at lunch." she said, the moonlight making her hair glitter again.

With that, she tipped her head lightly and went back to her own class. Kaname glared after her before schooling his features to cool and calm.

* * *

Usagi, Ami, Hotaru and Michiru followed Ginta. He didn't question why she brought the others. They went to the far end of the court yard and saw three others. Once looked like Ginta's twin, one had long black hair, and one

had mid-back length brown hair in a ponytail.

"Kouga, this is Tsukino-sama, Tomoe-sama, Kaioh-sama and Mizuno-sama. They are the planetary ones." he said.

"Close, I am, but they are merely the planetary princesses. However, they can easily contact the senshi much quicker than I can, because they are their princesses directly before me." said Usagi.

The one with the ponytail nodded.

"I am Nakamura Kouga, Prince of the Eastern Wolf Tribe." he said, "These are my younger brothers, Ginta and Hakkaku."

The trio of wolves nodded to the girls.

"I am Aoki Taishomaru, Princess of the Western Lands." said the one with long black hair.

Usagi nodded.

"I am Ultimate Princess Serenity of Silver Millennium. With me tonight is Mizuno Ami-chan: High Princess of Mercury, Kaioh Michiru-san: Crown Princess of Neptune, and Tomoe Hotaru-chan: Silent Princess of Saturn."

introduced Usagi formally, "Nakamura-san tells me that you all here to deal with the one with the 'evil eyes'."

Taishomaru nodded.

"Yes. My okaa-sama had a vision, which became prophecy, about what was to happen here, particularly should nobody take care of the one with the evil eyes for you." she said, "My aniue and my ototo decided to come with me

when I said I was coming. When we announced such to the other cardinal Lords, Ladies, and their courts, many others stated that they would come if we did, for the same purpose."

Usagi turned to Kouga.

"You are one such person, Nakamura-sama?" she asked.

"You can call me by name, Hime-sama, and yes. Ginta and Hakkaku followed for they did not wish to leave me alone here." said Kouga.

Usagi nodded and turned back to Taishomaru.

"You are obviously the instigator to come this year out of others." she said.

Taishomaru nodded. She dug into her uniform pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Usagi raised a single eyebrow. Taishomaru laughed.

"You looked like Sesshomaru just then." she said, "Here, this is a list of those here that are willing to deal with the one with 'evil eyes'."

Usagi took it and looked at it, leaving Hotaru, Michiru and Ami to deal with the others while she read it over.

_Aoki Taishomaru, Aoki Sesshomaru, Aoki Inuyasha, Higurashi Kagome, Harada Miroku, Ishii Sango, Kobayashi Shippou, Higurashi Rin, Higurashi Kikyou, Nakamura Ginta, Nakamura Hakkaku, Nakamura Kouga, Rakia Jaken,_

_Hayashi Ayame, Kaori Hasuko_

Usagi looked thoughtfully at the paper.

_Hm, so Hasuko-chan is one of them? Interesting. I wonder why she hasn't said anything to Aoki-san yet? Perhaps she was waiting for me to make contact? At least those two Rei-chan and Haruka-san have already met_

thought Usagi, _Rei-chan also met two of the Higurashi's, and Mako-chan's roommate is Ishii-san. Maybe this will be easier than we first thought. With this variety of people willing to help with the one with the evil eyes, then we_

_will not have to spare as much energy into this as we first thought, we can focus more on the immediate threat: __**Them**__._

"Usagi-chan?" asked Ami's voice.

Usagi looked up.

"Sorry, I was thinking." she said, blushing lightly.

"It's quite alright. I was actually asking what you were thinking about." smiled Taishomaru.

"Aa. That is, it's very gracious of all of you to come and help us with this. It allows us to focus on the more immediate problem." she said.

"Care to let us in on that?" asked Taishomaru.

Usagi smiled but shook her head.

"Sorry, not just yet. It's a trust issue, you see." she said.

Taishomaru nodded.

"Of course. I understand all to well about that. We will patiently wait until you do. Kouga-kun, send a wolf later to relay everything to Ayame-chan." said Taishomaru, "She will know to inform the others in the Day Class."

Kouga nodded.

"I will also be telling the Princess of Venus, so that she can inform my comrades in the Day Class." said Usagi.

Taishomaru nodded and the two groups separated.

* * *

_**And that's everything I need to relay?**_

_**So far. I have a 'meeting' with Kuran-san. You know, to explain. **_replied Usagi, patently waiting for said pureblood to show up.

_**Alright. At least I was already awake, so you didn't wake me up, Usagi-chan.**_

_**Good. Wake me if you must during the day. **_replied Usagi.

_**Hai. Have a good day.**_

_**You as well.**_ replied Usagi.

She sighed as she broke away from Minako's conversation.

"Why the sigh?" came the voice of the pureblood she was waiting for.

"So much to plan for after all." came Usagi's cool reply.

Kaname chuckled as he came out from the shadows.

"Indeed. As a fellow pureblood and planner, I know that we wouldn't want our plans to mix together." he said.

"Hm." muttered Usagi, "What do you want to know?"

* * *

_**End Authoress Note: AH! A cliffie! I hate them so much, so sincerely appologize for throwing this at you, but the length is about 5200 words or so, so it was a good place to cut off. GOMEN ASAI!**_

_**As always, review or flame, whichever you prefer. I, personally, prefer reviews, but flames are used to roast marshmallows too, so yeah. :)**_

_**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn a.k.a. Hotaru-chan**_


End file.
